Infernus
The Infernus is a luxury sports car that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and has appeared in every GTA title (except Grand Theft Auto Advance) since and has gained a reputation for being one of the oldest sports cars to still be in a vast number of GTA titles. It is manufactured by Pegassi in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Infernus has appeared in three different forms, each illustrating the car as a sleek, low-profile sports car comparable to the Cheetah. In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it is a cross resemblance between a Jaguar XJR-15 and a XJ220. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic swing-up doors, and features bulged headlights and rounded taillights. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Infernus strikingly resembles the first generation Honda NSX and Cizeta-Moroder V16T, which is the original design of the Lamborghini Diablo prototype before it was changed by Chrysler. Its front bumper and rear bumper both resemble the Chevrolet Corvette Coupe Export Model. Although the Infernus' design suggests an RMR layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back, as the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front when damaged. The GTA San Andreas Infernus stays in a front mounted engine, all wheel drive layout. In GTA San Andreas, the Infernus can be modified at any TransFender modification garage. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, manufactured by Pegassi, is largely based on the first generation Lamborghini Murciélago combined with the side-panelling of a Lamborghini Diablo (most notably the side windows) and the rear fascia and venting off an early model Pagani Zonda and Spyker C8. The car also features an RMR configuration. The Infernus may spawn with a rear spoiler as an extra. It is capable of supporting a second body color for a stripe over the side skirts, though it is not utilized on any standard car. The Infernus in GTA IV is also the first car in the series to feature scissor doors (similar to Lamborghinis). This design trait allows the Infernus' doors to be self-closing, relying on gravity to fall shut from its opened position. Also featured are small, racing-style wing mirrors. The interior is fully finished in black leather and sports the same Lamborghini-style sport seats as the Comet. Sections of the dash and transmission tunnel are finished with carbon fiber accents. The Infernus is the most expensive car in GTA IV with a price tag of $150,000, followed by the Turismo with a price tag of $130,000 and the Super GT with a price tag of $110,000. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is only available without a spoiler, and features conventional doors. In addition, players who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars from Amazon are able to purchase a bulletproof Infernus at the Auto Merchant early in the game. Grand Theft Auto V The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto V appears to be unchanged from Grand Theft Auto IV except for the rim and interior design. The rims on the Infernus match the rims used on the Lamborghini Reventón, a limited production car based on the Murciélago. It also has a new, red interior, though only in the last-gen version of the game; the new-gen version shares its predominantly-black interior with the Furore GT and Comet. Unlike the GTA IV version, the Infernus can be modified with some parts such as the rear wing and exhausts. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, even though it sounds to be powered by a V6 engine, it seems to be the fastest vehicle in the game (followed by the Turismo and the Bullet), and its all wheel drive system means the car has good front grip. However, the car suffers from understeer due to its small wheels and wheel wells. Caution must be ensured when braking as the wheels usually lock up during high speed braking. Power distribution is considered smooth, but due to its high power output, moderation must be used when taking turns, otherwise fishtailing may ensue. Its suspension in GTA III and GTA Vice City, however, is softer, allowing it to drive over curbs without jolting the car substantially or bottoming out. Additionally, the drag multiplier is only 1, which means it is the most aerodynamic sports car in the game. This probably answers why it is often a bit difficult to handle. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Infernus is equipped with an AWD drivetrain (20% front/ 80% rear torque distribution). With such speed and power, it is great for cruising along the beach, although it's turning radius will suffer. The AWD drivetrain can be easily seen by flipping the car over; switching between the hand-brake and regular brakes, while applying gas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Infernus has a top speed of 94 mph. It is highly susceptible to deformation from high-speed impacts, due to its light body construction and rear mounted engine. Windshield Ejection is also common due to the lack of substance in the front of the car. The Infernus is one of the best racing cars, but does suffer from understeer during high speed turns. It is laid out in a mid-engined all-wheel drive layout, like most Lamborghinis. The mid-engine configuration makes it unlikely to break down or be set aflame from front-end collisions. It is also good at performing quick J-Turns. In GTA IV, the Infernus shares its engine sound with the Comet and the Super GT. And it can backfire, like the Banshee, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS, and Bullet GT. GTA IV Overview V12 (sound) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= AWD |Gears Files= 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= 1700 / 3748 }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] Returning in GTA V, the Infernus retains its high-performing engine but exchanges understeer for oversteer and general poor stability. As before, it has excellent acceleration and speed due to the AWD drivetrain and what sounds to be a high-revving, high-power V12, but attempting to corner while letting off of the accelerator and not braking will cause wild spinouts and general loss of control. To counter this, the player must always keep either the accelerator or the brakes on throughout the turn. The mid-engine layout provides some measure of resistance against accidents and bullets but otherwise its durability is disappointing, as its wheels can make a positive camber very easily when having side-on crashes. The in-game engine model isn't very detailed, and cannot fully reveal the engine cylinder configuration, however, it can be said to be a V8, as it shares the same base model as the Bullet (which has a V8 model), except it replaces the red-cam covers with silver cam covers, with "Infernus" engraved into them. GTA V Overview V12 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Infernus can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * The Party - One spawns at the pier entrance during this mission. * Back Alley Brawl - Lance owns a white Infernus, that him and Tommy use to go to Ocean View Hotel. * Guardian Angels - After picking up the Ruger on the parking lot, Lance will come in their white Infernus. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Beat Down on B Dup - Two are used in this mission. One, that is everything-proof and locked spawns outside B Dup's house. In the final cutscene, Sweet takes Big Bear to the rehab in another Infernus. * Driving School - Two are used in the Alley Oop test like obstacles and in the first test (the 360). * Race Tournaments - The player has to race against this car in LV Ringroad, SF to LV and Country Endurance. Notable Owners ;Grand Theft Auto III *D-Ice ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City/''Vice City Stories'' *Lance Vance (Formerly) *Ricardo Diaz (Formerly) *Tommy Vercetti (Possibly the same car that was previously owned by Lance which he acquired after the latter's death) *Victor Vance ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *B Dup ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Bryce Dawkins / Bernie Crane (After Buoys Ahoy it belongs to Niko Bellic). *Gay Tony *Lyle Cleethorpes *Stevie *Tony McTony *Yusuf Amir ;Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee *Marcy Image Gallery Dyablo-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Dyablo", an early beta design prior to the release of GTA III. Artwork-Infernus-GTAVC.jpg|Artwork of the Infernus in GTA Vice City. Infernus-VC-Artwork2.jpg|A variant of the infernus that was cut from Vice City. It's also seen in artwork for the game, and also in artwork for VCS. Modified-Infernus-LSC-GTA-V.jpg|An NPC-modified Infernus outside Los Santos Customs in GTA V. InfernusCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Infernus in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Infernus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Infernus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In GTA III, D-Ice is known to own a unique pear-red or metallic blue Infernus. In the mission where you have to drive it to a garage to defuse a bomb in it, you can save it in a garage, but only when failing the mission. This car is also seen in the mission Grand Theft Auto. Infernus-GTA-GTA3.PNG|The unique Infernus as seen in Grand Theft Auto III. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, Lance Vance is depicted to be driving a uniquely white Infernus, which can be seen and driven during Back Alley Brawl and Guardian Angels. After obtaining Diaz's mansion in Rub Out, the regular Infernus parked next to the garage will permanently appear white, implying the car belongs to Lance. Given its permanence, the car is easily and always obtainable from this point on. The White Infernus reappears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories at Lance Vance's Apartment in Ocean Beach after the mission From Zero To Hero. Other Infernuses can be seen with the same color driving around the city. It was later destroyed by members of the Mendez Cartel using a rocket launcher during the mission Light My Pyre, although it still spawns at the apartment after the mission. Infernus-GTAVC-Lance-front.jpg|Lance Vance's unique white Infernus. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' in GTA: San Andreas, B Dup has a full immune Infernus. To get it, start the mission Beat Down on B Dup, bring a tractor or Monster Truck (Monster Truck recommended) park it somewhere safe, take over Glen Park like normal, then park the monster or tractor on the road next to the two sidewalk grooves outside B Dup's Apartment. It should flip the Infernus during the final cutscene. After that, push it to a garage. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, an Infernus previously owned by Bryce Dawkins is given to the player by Bernie Crane after completion of his mission Buoys Ahoy. The car sports unique black stripes on the side skirts and one of two unique bright orange colors. The same orange Infernus is also featured in The Lost and Damned during Knowing Me, Knowing You, and can be obtained by parking it at a safehouse, and waiting for the time limit to run out. Johnny will get out, and the car will be locked. Get into another vehicle and drive around the block. When you come back, the Infernus will still be there, unlocked and ready for driving. Infernus-Variant1-GTAIV.jpg|Possible Infernus colour after Buoys Ahoy. Infernus-Variant2-GTAIV.jpg|Possible Infernus colour after Buoys Ahoy. *During Stevie's Car Thefts, Stevie will require a unique golden Infernus parked near the Soldiers Memorial in Downtown Broker, and can be found parked next to the Pizza Salad Restaurant. Like all of Stevie's desired cars, it will respawn until it is delivered to his garage, allowing the player to keep one for themselves. The Infernus in this color may be a homage to the Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT Special Edition, which only 20 out of the 40 units manufactured were painted in a shade of gold almost identical to this. Infernus-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The golden Infernus requested in Stevie's Car Theft Missions Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *One can easily be obtained during the mission Grand Theft Auto. *Normally spawned on the streets in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, similar to other sports cars. *Spawns in the Francis International Airport parking lot near the entrance. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked in front of the mansion owned by Ricardo Diaz, and later Tommy Vercetti. Prior to the mansion's change of hand, the Infernus is randomly colored and thereafter, the car appears with a unique white body color. *Parked inside North Point Mall, at the north side. However, you cannot drive it out. *Will spawn in the car park next to the North Point Mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in Downtown Los Santos. *Can be seen around Richman, Los Santos. Mostly near the bridge between Rodeo and Flint Intersection. *Spawns mostly around San Fierro. *Commonly spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro. *Seen driving around the Bayside Marina. *Parked by the most north eastern house in Paradiso, San Fierro (only when wanted for export). *Found around The Strip, Old Venturas Strip and Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. *You can import it at Easter Basin for $ 84,000 (Fridays only). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport close to the entrance. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of Starfish Island. *In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. *Inside the garage at Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. *Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. *An explosion proof one is obtainable from the mission Accidents Will Happen. Fail the mission to obtain it. *Parked behind Lance Vance's hotel's parking lot in Downtown. *Sometimes seen driving in Starfish Island. *Parked next to the garage at the El Swanko Casa safehouse. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Infernus usually won't appear around Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV until the player has completed Buoys Ahoy. * Can spawn when driving/riding the following vehicles: ** NGR 900 - around Star Junction. ** Ruiner - around Bohan ** Super GT or Turismo - around Middle Park East ** Another Infernus - around south Algonquin *An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in traffic) during Brucie's street races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. *The player will get a special colored Infernus from Bernie Crane for all Niko's help. *In GTA IV Multiplayer it is quite common, and can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. *In The Lost and Damned, it is only seen in the mission "Knowing Me, Knowing You". *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus was made more common and tends to spawn around Star Junction, Westminster and other central parts of Algonquin. *Also in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is very common in other parts including The Meat Quarter, Lower Easton, Suffolk. *In GTA IV, one might spawn in Westdyke on the mission Pegorino's Pride, you can take it with the risk failing the mission. *After delivering the gold Infernus to Stevie, the car will spawn around, as happens with any other vehicle requested after delivered to the garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be found popular in Algonquin. *Can be bought at the Auto Merchant for $1,000. *Spawns in a driveway of a house in Beachgate, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $440,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Found in the parking lot at the Vespucci Beach in Vespucci. *Spawns at the car park at The Richman Hotel in Richman, Los Santos. *Commonly spawns at Pacific Bluffs along the row of the houses of Isiah Friedlander. *Often spawns in the parking lot at Vinewood Racetrack. *Spawns more often when driving a Turismo R anywhere in Los Santos. *Spawns more commonly around Rockford Hills (XB1/PS4). *Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs in Burton, usually heavily modified (XB1/PS4). *Occasionally spawns in Mirror Park. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $440,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *Rarely found roaming around Rockford Hills and Burton. Trivia General *The Infernus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA San Andreas': Radio Los Santos **'GTA IV': The Vibe 98.8 **'GTA CW (DS)': Deadmau5 **'GTA CW (PSP/iOS/Android)': DFA **'Episodes from Liberty City': K109 The Studio or Vice City FM **'GTA V': FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM *The Latin word Infernus means "being underneath" and is often translated as "Hell". The name may also refer to how the engine of the Infernus is located in the middle of the car or "being underneath" the driver. Also, it's a direct reference to the Diablo (Spanish for "Devil"), which is the car the Infernus is primarily based upon. * The beta Infernus has a spoiler attached in the 3D Universe, it is depicted on the Capital Autos website. Grand Theft Auto III * During development of GTA III, one of the earliest known names given to the car is the "Dyablo", a nod to both the Lamborghini Diablo, the real-life car it is based on, and the Diablos gang. The Diablos' gang vehicle was to be the Infernus, but was changed for being too flashy. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * In GTA: VC, the Infernus has the same engine sound of a Banshee; in GTA VCS, the Infernus has the same engine sound of a Stinger. * In GTA Vice City, when damaging the Infernus too much, and at the same time break the trunk out, one will see that the smoke is coming from the trunk. * The beta version of GTA Vice City had an Infernus with rectangular lights, different wheels and a bigger spoiler. * The Infernus seen in the Vice City trailers have a different wheel design then the final car, using the same design as GTA III"s sports car wheel design. Whether this is a beta or not is unknown, but the design was cut. * The Infernus' spoiler would produce up-force with its angle. Grand Theft Auto IV * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Infernus fetching $10,000. * In GTA IV, the beta Infernus has body colored headlights instead of the carbon fibre ones. * If the player takes an Infernus to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. Other vehicles that do this are the Buffalo and Stretch E from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes, the Banshee and the PMP 600. * Although the Infernus itself is the most expensive car in GTA IV, when you sell the car to Stevie, he will only pay $10,000, even though he will pay $11,000 for a Super GT or a Turismo. * In GTA IV, the Infernus does not have its own door opening/closing animation for its scissor doors, the animation for it is the same as every other car. * Despite its high value and appointments, Niko's girlfriends in GTA IV are generally unimpressed with the car, with some noting that it doesn't suit Niko's style (even though they tend to approve of the similar Turismo). Something similar happens to the Banshee. * In The Lost and Damned, the Infernus is depicted as red in Knowing Me, Knowing You, yet after doing all missions for Bernie Crane (GTA IV), the Infernus will be either red or yellow. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable paper-craft model of an Infernus. The vehicle's design is more rooted to the GTA IV rendition, and is obviously more detailed than the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Grand Theft Auto V * The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game include a customizable stripe under the door, while the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC versions did not originally. ** Since the Heists Update, it has gained the ability back to paint its secondary color on the PS4, XBOX One and PC. * In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Infernus no longer shares the red interior from the previous rendition. **It does, however, have interior stitching that matches the primary exterior color of the car (as seen in the gallery above). See Also *Counthash and Miara, vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA 2 also based on Lamborghini models. Navigation }} de:Infernus es:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pt:Infernus pl:Infernus hu:Infernus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles